One Way or the Other
by iWatchtv
Summary: A really pointless short story. Takes place almost immediately after Capitol Offense, heavy spoilers for said episode. Light tivaness and a little McAbby


**NOTE: **I definitely thought there was not enough tiva in the last episode. Like at all. A little at the beginning, but that was it. So i got the urge to just randomly write and this is the result. There's seriously no point. Just a really pointless drabble. In fact, there isn't really alot of heavy duty Tiva either. Whatever, I'm tired, it's late. roll with it. Read and enjoy I hope. But be warned, it's short, no real point and there's heavy spoilers for capitol offense. Yeah, i put the whole plot of the episode in the first line of dialogue, just because.

One Way or the Other

"So," Tony began as he twirled in his chair, "A senator and his wife cover up his affair and her murder by calling in fake tips to Vance from an aide's computer who they later kill and then try pass of as a suicide so that the senators energy bill will pass."

"You forgot the part about blaming it on a lobbyist." McGee added.

"Good catch Mcupcakestealer."

"Let it go Tony."

Ziva smiled as she listened to her two companions bicker. Her eyes caught the sheet she had conned Reed into signing. She heaved a sigh. At least DiNozzo had not solved it either. She crumpled the the form.

"Abby does NOT hate me forever Tony." McGee paused, "Does she?"

"I would go check McGoner, or else one day you're gonna wake up to find sulfuric acid in your hair gel." McGee quickly rose and rushed towards the elevator.

Ziva threw the crumpled piece of paper in the trash. To her extreme annoyance, Tony picked it up.

"What have we here?" He asked aloud with a smirk on his face.

"You really are that obsessed with other's business are you not?"

"Aren't. Try it some time ZIva, it rolls right off the tongue." He responded absentmindedly as he scanned the paper.

"Reed...isn't that the guy you thought did it, but ended up having no relation to the case? Like at all?"

"Perhaps." She snapped as she snatched the paper out of his hands.

"But you thought he was just so handsome you needed his number?"

"No, it was strictly for the case. I was obtaining his fingerprints" She glanced slyly at Tony. "I sense that maybe you are jealous, yes?"

"Ha! Me jealous? Of course not. That sneaky little lobbyist weasel..." He trailed off as he stared at Ziva's retreating figure. "that...ass..."

"What?" Ziva whirled around.

"I said that he's an ass." Tony quickly replied. Ziva narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course you did." She sat back down.

"So tell me, " Ton leaned forward on his desk. "What was he like?"

"An ass." Tony studied his partner's face carefully. He wasn't sure whether he was mocking him or not.

"I take it you two aren't going to dinner anytime soon." Ziva laughed.

"He was not my type."

"And what is your type Zee-vah?" She leaned back in her chair as if seriously pondering the question.

"Proficient with weapons, adept at martial arts, and able to tactically assess all situations." Tony stared at her.

"You never had a barbie growing up, did you?"

"A what?"

"Forget it." He resumed typing his report.

"I missed this." Tony said after a few moments of silence. Ziva looked up in confusion.

"Missed what?"

"Us, these interactions we have." He shrugged. "I missed them." She smiled at him.

"I did as well." They both returned to their work

"By the way Ziva," Tony said casually, too casually, as he saved his report. "If you want, you could always spend the night at my place while your apartment finishes getting fumigated. Unfortunately, my couch broke so we would have to share my bed."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry though, as long as you can restrain yourself to your half of the bed, we'll be fine."

"I will try." Tony smirked. It took him a few seconds before he registered her words.

"What?"

"I said that I will try. I have the feeling that Abby will be busy tonight." She pointed a pencil at McGee's empty desk. "Either with forgiving our McGee or dealing out her revenge." Tony's smile grew.

"I'm serious about my couch though, but luckily for us, my bed's a kin-"

"I will bring a sleeping bag." Ziva interrupted him, but smiling nonetheless. Tony remained unperturbed. It was going to be a interesting night, one way or the other.


End file.
